


what time is it?

by legalityQueen



Series: legend of zelda oneshots [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Gen, Internal Monologue, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legalityQueen/pseuds/legalityQueen





	what time is it?

i sit on the ledge of a construction beam, new and metallic and hard, but not rough. i’m watching the sunset. 

this very beam, the one i sit on, wouldn’t be here if i simply dropped this sword on my back. for that would take me back in time, and this wasn’t there yet, seven years ago. but seven years ago is merely moments ahead of now for me. and if i were eleven again, seven years ahead would only be a few moments ahead or behind me. 

so, i ask myself, what time is it? and every time i do so, i haven’t the slightest clue. right now, the sun is setting; but is this the right time? is this the time i’m meant to be in? the time on the timeline that is the present? 

what does it mean to be in the present, anyways? is it where i stand?—but i can change the present back and forth in an instant, if that’s the case. but if it isn’t where i am, then who’s present is the present? for everyone is everywhere on the timeline between their birth and their death, so how could there be a correct time then?

i suppose that means there is no “real” time. so what time is it? are we in all times at once, or none at all?

or is time simply a path we can choose to move on? perhaps most people walk at the same pace, but some people, like me, can take great leaps and bounds? 

truly, i’m not meant to think about this too much. i could go through years and years of these loops, driving myself mad, and it still wouldn’t be over. for it is my job to save hyrule from ganondorf, not to figure out time itself. 

so for now, i’ll sit on this beam, watching the sun set. i can restart today over again anyhow, so i might as well spend the evening as i please.


End file.
